


Lemon Balm

by helioform



Series: Shrewpaw Lives AU [5]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Takes place immediately after Bitersweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 22:59:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helioform/pseuds/helioform
Summary: After the fire, Leafpool is worried about the emotions Squirrelflight had sent through their connections. after a brief talk, the two sisters agreed with one another.The truth must come out.Sequel to Bittersweet.





	Lemon Balm

Leafpool and Squirrelflight had always shared a connection. Spottedleaf had once told her that the connection was something StarClan blessed them with. That they would need it. Leafpool never hated the ability to sense her sister’s emotions, and it always helped comfort her that Squirrelflight would always understand what she was going through.

 

That’s why Squirrelflight stood by her when she asked her to take her own kits. That’s why she understood Squirrelflight’s anguish towards Brambleclaw. 

 

Leafpool refused to keep any secret from her sister. The moment she discovered Brambleclaw training with his father and brother in his dreams, she immediately went to Squirrelflight with this information. Both she-cats had had probable cause to doubt Hawkfrost’s intent. The two had only felt relief when Brambleclaw had struck down his brother, to rescue their father. 

 

That’s why Leafpool stared afar at her sister. the fire had shook the entire Clan. But Leafpool was cautious. Her sister had let rage flow between their connection, and Leafpool didn’t know why. When Squirrelflight returned with the three and without their last missing clanmate, Ashfur, Leafpool grew even more worried. 

 

When asked about the tom, Squirrelflight said with such certainty that the tom had died in the fire and she could not do anything to stop it. Ferncloud had cried out in grief, pained by the loss of her brother. Shrewtail and Dustpelt both comforted the she-cat, and Birchpaw joined their mourning. But Squirrelflight, wearing a mask of sorrow, did not join them.

 

Her sisters reassuring gaze had only briefly weakened that concern, and thankfully, as the moon rised above their heads, the answer to her unasked question will be given soon.

 

A flicker of dark ginger fur caught Leafpool’s focus as her sister stepped into view. Leafpool raised to meet Squirrelflight, nose brushing against her shoulder.

 

“Please, Squirrelflight. What happened in the fire?”

 

Squirrelflight kept silent for a moment, before she raised her eyes to meet Leafpool’s.

 

“Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather were trappex by the fire. Ashfur came. He… he moved a fallen tree to act as a bridge, but he didn’t let them pass. He tried to say I tricked him. That I left him for Shrewtail. He- he was going to kill them. All I wanted to do was get him away from the bridge. I wanted to get them out. He just… fell in.” Squirrelflight’s voice was tight. Leafpool could feel the agony rippling through their connection. She understood.

 

Her sister may have wanted to protect the three. But she hadn’t wanted to kill her kin. She didn’t want him to die such a death.

 

Leafpool took it all in, and sighed. There was nothing she could do. With these actions, she doubted that Ashfur had been accepted into StarClan. Wanting to kill three cats simply because he couldn’t be with another is not something a good cat would do.

 

Squirrelflight’s voice broke Leafpool’s thoughts. “We need to tell them, Leafpool. Soon. If not… I don’t know. I fear they’ll find out through someone else. They don’t deserve that. They deserve to know the truth.”

 

Leafpool didn’t even have to ask. She had thought about telling the three of the origins of their birth for moons now, but she never thought it’d be reality. “Are you sure? What if…” She stopped speaking, unsure of herself.

 

Squirrelflight shook her head, eyes shimmering with guilt, but also certainty. “They need to know. Even if they hate us.”

 

Leafpool stayed quiet, before nodding. “Go fetch them. I’ll get Shrewtail. He deserves to be there when we tell them.”

 

Squirrelflight nodded, before racing off after a heartbeat. Leafpool took in a deep breath, before letting it go. The stars glittered in the reflection of the lake, and the night seemed so peaceful. It was strange to believe something as chaotic as a fire had happened earlier that day. Leafpool turned, beginning her trek to her clanmates. It didn’t take long to return, and spotting Shrewtail’s fluffy brown coat amongst their nests wasn’t hard either. With the grace of a bird, Leafpool gently nudged the tom. He awoke after a few prods, and only nodded when Leafpool beckoned him away. 

 

When Leafpool spotted her sister and the three sitting where they’d originally sat, she felt her nerves prickling at her. She feared the three would loathe them for lying this whole time. The fur on her shoulder rose slightly, but the comforting presence of her sister forced her to relax.

 

“What’s going on?” Hollyleaf spoke, ears flicking slightly. Leafpool noted that Jayfeather focused his attention onto her, as if sneaking through her thoughts. She mentally shook herself, preparing for what they were about to do.

 

“There is something we need to tell you three. It’s something important.”

 

Lionblaze and Hollyleaf jolted, alarm filling their gazes. Jayfeather narrowed his eyes, but his tail tip twitched, notifying her that he was listening. Leafpool took one more breath, before speaking the secret they’d kept for seasons.

 

“Squirrelflight and Shrewtail are not your brith parents.”

 

Hollyleaf let out a cry of shock, and Lionblaze’s fur fluffed out in genuine surprise. A flash of hurt filled his amber eyes, and he looked towards the cats he had believed were his parents for answers. Shrewtail stepped forward, ready to continue.

 

“What Leafpool says is true. Squirrelflight did not give birth to you, and I did not sire you. But that doesn’t mean you aren’t our kits. You will always be our children. We love you no matter what.”

 

Hollyleaf relaxed briefly after she heard the tom say this, and Lionblaze flattened his fur as best he could. Leafpool found herself watching Jayfeather, who didn’t seem to look surprised or hurt by this revelation. He merely narrowed his eyes more, before raising his head.

 

“Then who are our brith parents?” His voice was calm and collected.

 

Squirrelflight and Leafpool shared a look, and Squirrelflight returned her gaze to the three and Leafpool looked at her paws. “Your mother is Leafpool. Your father is Crowfeather.”

 

Horror returned to Hollyleafs eyes, and she shot to her paws. “We’re halfclan?!” She snapped, tail bushed up like a squirrels. 

 

Leafpool winced, refusing to lift her gaze. She could feel the accusing glare of Hollyleaf’s gaze burning into her pelt. She didn’t know how to answer her kit.

 

“Leafpool didn’t choose to have kits.” Squirrelflight’s voice raised up. Leafpool could feel Hollyleaf’s gaze leave her. “She didn’t hate you. She knew that you deserved to grow up with normal lives. So she asked me to raise you as my own. She gave you up so you wouldn’t be burdened with this knowledge growing up. Please don’t hate her for this.”

 

Silence rang after Squirrelflight finished speaking. A brush of soft fur against her cheek caused Leafpool to look up in surprise. Jayfeather stood before her, eyes sightless, but sparkling with acceptance.

 

“I had a feeling something was wrong when Ashfur said what he said. I felt your emotions at that time, Squirrelflight. I don’t blame either of you for this. You did what was right. But why tell us now?”

 

Lionblaze nodded, and Leafpool spotted hurt and regret in Hollyleaf’s face. Leafpool could feel the relief spread through her, and she smiled softly. “Because you deserved to know. I didn’t want you finding out through some other event.”

 

Her son merely nodded, and once more butt his head against hers. Lionblaze stepped forward to do the same, purring slightly.

 

“We are warriors now.” He spoke, voice soft. “It doesn’t matter who we were born to. As long as we are loyal to our Clan, then that is all that matters.”

 

Both toms backed away, and Leafpool was left staring at her daughter. Her jet black coat and her narrow face only reminded Leafpool more of the mate she was never meant to have. Hollyleaf approached her, eyes lowered and glimmering with shame.

 

“I… I don’t know how much pain you went through. I can’t blame you for something you couldn’t control, or for something you didn’t decide. I’m… I’m happy for what I have. Thank you.”

 

Hollyleaf’s cheek brushed against hers and Leafpool felt nothing but relief and happiness.

 

Her kits didn’t hate her.


End file.
